


Coffee

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Jokes, M/M, Multi, coffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Written for SPN Poly BingoSquare: Who puts on the morning coffee?





	Coffee

You’d think, with an angel and a vampire as boyfriends, that neither Sam nor Dean would ever have to make their own coffee. Angels don’t sleep, although Cas would sometimes rest beside one or more of the others, and vampires slept during the day, so Benny was always up when Sam and Dean got up. He’d say hello and then head off to bed himself, sometimes taking one of them (or Cas) with him.

As a joke, Dean had one stolen a coffin for Benny to sleep in. He’d regretted that almost immediately when Benny closed himself inside and refused to come out unless it was for Sam or Cas. He kept that up for nearly a week, and by then, he’d come to like having the coffin around. It was comfortable, it was funny, and he could shut himself in it when he got mad at someone.

It was kind of weird, the angel and the vampire drinking coffee. Sam and Dean took full blame for Cas, they’d gotten him addicted to the stuff, but that didn’t stop it from being weird. Benny told them once that he’d started drinking it because Andrea loved it so much. It was a little weird, especially when he mixed his blood into it.

Cas usually ended up making coffee for himself and Dean. Sam and Benny made their own coffees. Benny because he was up to do it. One night, when cuddling with Castiel, Sam had to ask. “Is there a reason you never make me coffee and always make Dean coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Will you tell me what the reason is?”

“When Dean is left to make his own coffee, he always makes it the same way – as strong as he can, black, without any kind of flavoring. He’s used to it, but he doesn’t really like it. If I make his coffee for him, or Benny does, we can sneak flavors into it and he won’t say anything about it, but he’ll enjoy it anyway.”

Sam smiled. “I used to do the same thing. On the rare occasions I’d get up before him and get to make the coffee, I’d add stuff to it for him. He pretended not to notice.”

“And then there’s you. When we’re on the road, I know what to get you, but here at home, you love to experiment. Different flavors, different add-ins, or sometimes when you’re really tired but you have work to do you skip all that and go for the extra-strength black. You have so much fun with it that I don’t like to take that away from you. It’s not because I love you less, it’s because you and Dean are different people who need to be taken care of in different ways.”

When Castiel was gone, Benny made coffee for Dean. Dean rarely even noticed the difference, just took the coffee and got busy with whatever plans he had for the day. One time, Benny spent most of the night making coffee by boiling coffee beans and pouring the water into Dean’s cup along with some cinnamon and vanilla. Dean drank half of it before he noticed it wasn’t, in fact, actual coffee. Benny laughed his ass off, even when Dean pointed the gun he’d just finished cleaning at him. “You ain’t gonna shoot me, cher. Won’t do any good, just piss me off, but I might have to go lie in the coffin for a while.”


End file.
